


Even though

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: Just need to open my mouth and tell him I can’t live without him
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: haunted by the ghost of you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Even though

_I want things to change, but I’m not doing anything about it_

_I stare and stare and stare_

_Never making that move_

_It wouldn’t even take much_

_I should just fucking tell him_

_Or at least let him match my gaze before I look away_

_Let him look into my eyes and see everything I’ve kept hidden away behind bitten tongues, drunken late nights and lazy early mornings_

_I may not be as observant as he is, but I know what this is_

_Tell him I’ve been incapable of thinking of much else since the day we met_

_That that day was the first time in a while I felt solid ground beneath my feet_

_Just need to open my mouth and tell him I can’t live without him_

_That I love mending his wounds as much as I hate seeing him hurt_

_That those brief touches against his skin light me on fire_

_That he’s not wrong when he notices my hands lingering_

_That I’d step in front of a bullet for him_

_Open my mouth, no matter how much I could lose in doing so, and say that we are love at its most inexplicable_

_Even though I’m sitting in front of him now_

_Even though I’m brave enough to say all of this now_

_Even though I’m ready to take his hand in mine and finally tell him_

_I’m still only a coward in front of a headstone_


End file.
